A Fuck Buddy
by sambeltrashy
Summary: Yoongi dan Jimin tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selain menjadi teman seks selama setahun. Mereka sudah bersepakat untuk menjadi teman yang saling menguntungkan satu sama lain, tidak lebih. Namun, bagaimana jika salah satu diantara mereka ingin memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari itu? [BTS Fanfiction. MinYoon/YoonMin. GS.]


**A Fuck Buddy.**

 _ **Fem**_ **!Min Yoongi, Park Jimin.**

 **(and probably other member will be appear on this story)**

 **Rated M.**

 **Romance, Drama.**

 **This is my first genderswitch fanfiction. Too much dirty talk, obviously there will be sex scenes and BDSM. So, closing your tab if you don't like this story also if you're still underage.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Yoongi dan Jimin tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selain menjadi teman seks selama setahun. Mereka sudah bersepakat untuk menjadi teman yang saling menguntungkan satu sama lain, tidak lebih. Namun, bagaimana jika salah satu diantara mereka ingin memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari itu?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang wanita berambut _blonde_ melangkahkan kedua kakinya gontai menuju minimarket yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Langit sudah begitu gelap, namun wanita itu membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa ia makan malam ini. Begitu sampai disana, mata kecilnya langsung tertuju pada sebungkus kotak yang tersusun dengan rapih, yang di dalamnya berisikan dua belas batang tembakau; rokok.

Tapi itu dulu.

Min Yoongi, wanita itu kecanduan dengan rokok ketika hidupnya merasa sangat kacau karena pernah diperkosa dan dicampakkan oleh mantan kekasihnya yang brengsek, Kim _bastard_ Taehyung. Bukan hanya rokok, Yoongi juga bisa menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk membeli minuman keras, bahkan ganja. Sampai akhirnya, hidupnya yang hancur berubah membaik setelah bertemu dengan sosok pria berparas tampan bernama Park Jimin yang hingga sekarang menjadi teman seksnya.

Yoongi masih ingat, bagaimana kejadian saat mereka dipertemukan. Terjadi ketika Yoongi ingin membeli sebuah—

"Aku pikir kau sudah tidak kecanduan dengan ini, Yoongi Sayang."

—rokok, di tempat yang sama.

Suara berat seorang pria menginterupsi kegiatannya yang nyari mengambil bungkus rokok tersebut, tangan pria itu sudah terlebih dahulu mengambil bungkus rokoknya.

Melihat siapa yang memiliki suara berat itu, Yoongi tersentak kemudian memutarkan bola matanya, "Membeli bukan berarti aku akan memakai, Jimin."

"Oh, ayolah. Kau begitu naif, _sweetheart_ ," Jimin, pria itu tertawa renyah sebelum akan memberikan rokok itu pada Yoongi, "Ambillah satu, aku belikan. Kau boleh merokok untuk terakhir kali. Tapi, jangan berharap setelah ini aku akan membiarkanmu merokok lagi, karena—"

"—rokok tidak baik untuk kesehatanku, dan kau akan membelikanku banyak makanan dan _lollipop_ setelah ini." Yoongi melanjutkan kalimat yang biasa Jimin katakan dengan wajah malas.

Jimin mengangguk dan tertawa lagi.

Ya, seperti kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Yoongi membeli satu bungkus rokok dan Jimin membeli beberapa lollipop yang kebetulan di tempatkan di sekitar rokok. Jimin yang saat itu masih berstatus sebagai orang asing, dengan mudahnya melarang Yoongi untuk tidak membeli rokok tersebut yang kemudian berakhir dengan Yoongi dan mulut kotornya.

Kemudian Yoongi sedikit terkejut begitu menyadari, _tumben sekali Jimin memperbolehkanku untuk merokok?_ Batinnya mengernyitkan dahi. Ia memandang Jimin yang tampak sedang berpikir seraya berjalan mencari sesuatu. Gadis itu tidak bisa berbohong, Jimin dengan wajah seriusnya itu terlihat semakin tampan jika diperhatikan.

"Kau mencari apa?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum lebar setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari dan memperlihatkan pada Yoongi, "Aku butuh satu botol _vodka_."

Astaga, sungguh?

Yoongi menatapnya tak percaya. Permasalahannya, Jimin memiliki gaya hidup sehat. Bagaimana tidak? Jimin lebih suka menyimpan susu atau _yoghurt_ di dalam kulkas. Sekalipun Jimin pernah minum, Yoongi hanya pernah melihat pria itu meminum minuman beralkohol yang kadar alkoholnya rendah.

Bahkan, jika mereka sedang berhubungan seks, Jimin selalu menggunakan kondom.

Oh, ya. Kondom.

Yoongi ingat mereka kehabisan itu.

Mereka sudah berada di kasir. Yoongi mengeluarkan semua yang ada di dalam _trolley_. Sebelum Jimin akan membayar semuanya, Yoongi berbisik, "Jimin, apa kau ingat— kita kehabisan—,"

"Kondom. Ya, aku tahu, dan aku tidak ingin membelinya kali ini."

Hening.

Yoongi memasang wajah datar. Sementara penjaga kasir yang mendengar perkataan Jimin berdeham mencairkan suasana, melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa menyadari Jimin yang berusaha menahan tawa.

...

Saat dalam perjalanan pulang, Jimin terus memberikan Yoongi tumpangan, tetapi wanita itu menolak tawarannya dan berkata, _apartemenku tidak jauh dari sini, pergilah._ Karena Jimin bukan tipe pria yang suka dibantah, ia pun menggendong paksa Yoongi dan mendudukkannya ke dalam mobil.

"Oh, ayolah! Aku berencana untuk tidur setelah memakan makananku tetapi kau mengganggu kegiatanku!" bentak Yoongi pada Jimin yang fokus menyetir sebelum beralih ke arahnya.

"Aku juga berencana untuk **tidur** , denganmu." Jimin menekankan kata 'tidur', mengedipkan matanya nakal membuat pipi Yoongi memanas seketika. " _We have to go to my home, me and my tie missing you already, Babe_."

Yoongi terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia dapat mencerna semua kalimat yang Jimin katakan. Ia menelan salivanya kasar.

 _Dammit._

Kalau saja Yoongi menyadari akan sikap Jimin yang aneh, mungkin ia sudah lari ke apartemennya sebelum akan diculik seperti ini.

 _Well_ , biar Yoongi jelaskan. Jimin adalah pria yang hebat dalam urusan ranjang. Yoongi akui, Jimin memiliki tubuh yang sangat seksi; terlebih ketika sedang berkeringat. Dan juga, Jimin akan seratus persen lebih seksi seperti Christian Grey apabila melakukan seks bersamanya dengan _sex toys_ yang ia miliki.

Ya, Jimin memiliki _sex toys_ dan dasi yang merupakan kelemahannya selama mereka bersama.

Meskipun begitu, hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari sekadar teman seks. Tidak ada cinta, hanya seks. Sudah setahun mereka mengenal dan bersepakat untuk menjadi teman yang saling menguntungkan, teman yang bisa dibutuhkan ketika mereka saling ingin melepaskan hasrat. Tetapi, tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaan satu sama lain.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya gusar. Persetan dengan novel _Fifty Shades_ yang membuat dirinya ingin mempunyai hidup seperti Ana—oh, tapi tidak untuk disiksa seperti yang Grey lakukan padanya.

Jimin yang melihat tingkah Yoongi hanya terkekeh geli, ia terus menyetir hingga mobilnya berhenti di sebuah rumah besar miliknya. Jimin pun turun dari mobil, menghampiri penjaga yang masih berkeliaran. Ia meminta untuk memindahkan mobilnya sebelum akan membukakan pintu mobil penumpang dan menggendong Yoongi lagi di atas bahunya. Yoongi menghentak-hentakkan kakinya jengkel.

"Turunkan aku, bodoh!"

"Tidak, sebelum aku melihat tubuh telanjangmu berada di bawahku dan membuatmu mendesahkan namaku dengan keras." kata Jimin menyeringai lalu menepuk pantat Yoongi seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Persetan."

"Jaga bicaramu sebelum aku membiarkan mulutmu menghisap penisku, karena kau tahu mulut kotormu itu membuat penisku mengeras, Sayang."

...

Yoongi mengepulkan asap rokoknya sembarangan. Ia menunggu Jimin yang masih berada didalam kamar mandi. Sebelumnya, Jimin ingin mengajaknya untuk melakukan _shower sex_ didalam sana, namun ia langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari wanita itu.

Mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, refleks Yoongi mengalihkan pandangan pada Jimin yang baru saja keluar dengan handuk yang dililitkan di sekitar pinggul dan tangan yang tengah mengusak rambutnya.

Sial. Yoongi yakin celana dalamnya sudah basah hanya dengan melihat pemandangan ini. Padahal ia sudah sangat sering melihat sebagian tubuh Jimin, bahkan semua.

Jimin duduk di sisi Yoongi yang tengah menjepit rokok di antara bibirnya, "Apa kau berubah pikiran untuk melakukan seks di dalam sana, _Mrs_. Min?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah saat bibirnya mendekatkan telinga Yoongi yang memerah. Jimin yang hendak menjilat cuping telinganya kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya, memperhatikan Yoongi yang menatapnya sayu.

"Untuk apa melakukan didalam sana, selama... kita masih bisa melakukannya di atas ranjangmu? _Cover my eyes with your tie and make me moan your name so loudly, Sir_."

 **To Be Continued.**

.

.

.

 **Aduh, saya nggak tau saya nulis apa. Saya udah lama nggak nulis, dan sekalinya nulis malah nulis beginian, hahaha ((coughs)). Ini bener-bener pertama kalinya saya membuat cerita genderswitch. Seriously, Min Yoongi as a female driving me so crazy! Udah lama banget saya mau buat dia menjadi karakter yang err... you know it, his face is so damn hot, also Jimin looks like a model asf when he was on airport. Tapi jujur saya kurang tertarik dengan penampilan rambut Jimin di MV DNA. Hehe.**

 **Dan maaf kalau terlalu banyak bilingual dan masih berantakan karena saya juga masih perlu belajar mengetahui banyak kosa kata.**

 **Last but not least, mind to review—?**

 **Regards,**

 **sambeltrashy.**


End file.
